Fifty Shades of Blaine
by horrorgleek
Summary: Dark Blaine. Kurt goes to interview Mr. Anderson as a favor for his best friend but little did he know that meeting Blaine would change his life forever. Blaine wants a permanent submissive, he wants Kurt to be his. Will Kurt become what Blaine wants him to be in time or will he escape his fate. Full summary ry dark themed fic.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm new here to FanFiction and when I was talking to one of my favorite dark Blaine authors Cloud Green I realized that there are very amazing dark Blaine fics but not a whole lot of them. My friend Amanda and I started talking it and she came up with this story idea. Ive never written anything before that has been read by other people exect Amanda and my teachers at school. Amanda really wanted me to write this for her and I said yes but I apologize for any mistakes I may make in this fic. I will try to update every week if I can. If you guys like dark Blaine than you should read the amazing fics by whitegardenia5, Cloud Green, and specsO-O.

Full summary-Dark Blaine. Kurt goes to interview Mr. Anderson as a favor for his best friend but little did he know that meeting Blaine would change his life forever. Blaine wants a permanent submissive, he wants Kurt to be his. Will Kurt become what Blaine wants him to be in time or will he escape his fate. So it's based off Fifty Shades of Grey except it's going to be different and way darker than the book. If dark Blaine is not your cup of tea or neither is dark themes I'm sorry but you probably don't want to read this fic then. This will only be from Kurt's perspective but I may add a chapter from Blaine's at the end.

This story is dedicated to my best friend Amanda who came up with this fic idea. The dark themes/warnings in this fic will be wrote before each chapter begins so before you read each chapter there will be warnings if any listed before the start of the chapters.

I don't own the Fifty Shades series or lines from the books.

Warnings for the chapter include cussing and a threat.

* * *

I looked up at the tall grey office building that was the headquarters of Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc. I gulped but shook my head and braced my self before I entered the intimidatingly large building through the use of a revolving door. I almost sighed with relif when I entered the lobby as I felt cool air wrap around my body from a huge air conditioner that was suspended above me. I walked across the clean marble tiled floor over to a sandstone desk where a blond receptionist was staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Anderson for an interview. I'm Kurt Hummel here in the place of Rachel Berry."

"Just one moment Mr. Hummel," the blond said with a wink as he opened up a notebook and scanned it's contents. "Ah yes Miss Berry is expected but you'll need to sign in." As soon as I finished signing my name in the cheeky blond handed me a security pass with the word visitor on it in capital letters.

"You'll need to take the last elevator on the right and press for the twentieth floor."

"Thank you," I mumbled quietly before following his directions. As the elevator slowly took me up a wave of nausea pooled up in my stomach. I don't want to be here, I should be home studying for my college exams but as soon as I saw Rachel sick on the couch giving me Bambi eyes and pleading for me to do this interview for her I couldn't resist. I'm supposed to interview the CEO Blaine Anderson but I know nothing about the man other than he's rich, probably old, and according to Rachel has not been seen dating anyone. (I just hope this interview is over quickly as possible,) I thought as the elevator dinged and opened. I was greeted again with another lobby like the one downstairs and to my surprize another blond man behind a sandstone desk. The man stood up when he saw me and came over to greet me.

"Hi you must be Mr. Hummel. Please sit down and you will be summoned shortly." I sat down in a spacious white leather chair as the man walked back to his desk and picked up a phone. Well while I'm waiting...I pulled my backpack in front of me and fished out the questions that Rachel wrote down that she wanted me to ask during the interview. I wished I knew more about Mr. Anderson. I wish Rachel wasn't sick. I wish I was at home watching a musical.

A door opened to my right and out walked another blond man. Why are there so many blonds and all males at that. Reluctantly putting away the questions that I had no time to read I put on my backpack and stood up so I could shake Blond three's hand. "Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson will see you in a moment. In the meantime have you been offered a refreshment?"

"Um...No."

Blond three turned and glared at blond two before turning back to me and saying, "Is there anything you would like to drink? Coffee? sparkling Water? Tea?"

"I'd love a cup of coffee, thank you," I said politely.

"Chandler," blond three barked at blond two. "Go get Mr. Hummel a cup of coffee with some packets of sugar and creamier please." Blond two-Chandler quickly stood up and scurried off to fulfill blond three's command. "I humbly apologize Mr. Hummel. Chandler is our new intern. You can be seated again and Mr. Anderson will be another five minutes. I sat back down and a few minutes later Chandler arrived and gave me a plate which held a cup of steaming coffee and sugar and cream packets on it alongside with a spoon. While I stirred a packet of sugar in my coffee I mused over the fact that Mr. Anderson probably only hires blond male empoleyes...I wonder why?

I was startled when a door opened and a dark haired an came out laughing loudly before saying, "I'll see see you next week Blaine." The dark haired man's eyes saw me and narrowed. I shifted in my seat under the stare of the newly arrived man and looked at blond three gratefully when he said, "Mr. Anderson will see you know Mr. Hummel, you can go on through." I almost fell as I leapt out of the chair and went through the door to get away from the unnerving stare. What was that all about? Is he..."Whoa!" I shouted when tripped over my feet. I braced to hit the floor but instead fell into warm arms. I was helped up and I looked into the eyes of my savior. Oh...My...Gaga...This is Blaine Anderson? He's handsome and so young looking.

"I wish I knew what name to greet you with but I was expecting a woman called Rachel Berry."

"I...I'm Rachel's...Rachel is indisposed and so she sent me. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Well Mr. Hummel it is a pleasure to meet you," Blaine purred in a silky voice. (Wait did he just purr?) Blaine extended a hand out and I shook his hand while he gave me a once over.

Once the handshake was over Blaine gestured me to sit down. Once I was seated Blaine sat in the chair across from me. I pulled out Rachel's questions and a recorder she let me borrow. As I was setting up the recorder I felt Blaine's eye's watching me and my hands began to tremble but in fear or anticipation I do not know. Once I finished setting up the recorder I sat back in my seat and asked Blaine, "Did Rachel tell you what this interview was for?"

"She did. Miss Berry said it will appear in the graduation issue of the school newspaper since I will be attending the graduation to confer the degrees during the ceremony." (I didn't know that, I wish Rachel had told me.)

"That's good. May I start asking you questions Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes, and please call me Blaine."

I gulped before glancing down at the paper and asking the first question off of it. "You invest in manufacturing. Why?"

"I like to build things and find out how they tick, to construct and deconstruct. What can I say?"

"It sounds like your heart is talking instead off logic and facts."

Blaine shrugged at my words. "There are some people who would say I don't have a heart?"

"Who says that?"

"People who know me well," Blaine smirked.

I shook my head and asked the next question. "Do you have a philosophy as if so what is it?

"I don't have one more like a guiding principle I suppose like Carnegie's-'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled. I like to have control of myself and those around me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You like to posses things?" (Control freak.)

"Yes I do."

"You sound like the ultimate consumer," I told him.

"In a way I am." Blaine smiled at me again but the smile did not reach his hazel eyes.

I automatically read off the next question off the paper. "Are you gay?" (Wait what did I just ask? Why did I say the question straight off before reading it first?)

I shivered when instead of Blaine going off he simply replied, "Yes Kurt I am." (WHAT!?)

"I...I'm sorry I'm just reading the questions off the page."

"So you're asking me Rachel's questions and not your own?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Rachel's my roommate and she's feeling under the weather today."

Blaine's eyes lit up at hearing my words and he looked exited as he said, "I was going to wait after you had asked your question but they being Rachel's I will simply move her interview of me tomorrow so she can be the one interviewing me. I'll cut to the chase Kurt. I don't want to spend an hour or so answering questions when I want to tell you something. I'm not the man I appear to be to the public. A polite sweet man? Please I only put on an act to disguise what I really am."

Though I was stunned and confused I couldn't help but ask, "what are you then?"

Blaine's eyes shone in lust as he responded, "A man with needs greater than others. I love being in control and having someone bend to my will and call me master. I'm looking for a permanent Sub and I want you to be that sub. I've had various men as my subs but they were boring and offered no fun while just meeting you, I knew you were the one I wanted. Be mine Kurt, I know you've only just met me but I can fill your life with thrills and give you anything you could ever want. Just agree to be my sub and do whatever I ask."

"You must be out of your mind! You're crazy. Here I thought was a charming smart man but I was wrong. You asked me to be your slave, well my answer is no. Fuck you Mr. Anderson, this interview is over."

Blaine caught my arm in a vice grip just as I was about to reach the door. "This is your only warning Kurt. I don't like back talk. Sit your ass back down so we can discuss you duties as my sub."

"I politely decline, you asshole. Now Let go of my arm before I scream."

To my surprize Blaine let go of me but before I opened the door and left he said, "You can run but you can't hide. Mark my words Kurt you will regret rejecting me. I will make you scream but while locked in a room while I'm pounding into you."

"You're disgusting," I spat at Blaine before I ran out of his office. I can't belive that Blaine Anderson-the most respected businessman in the world-turned into a completely different man before my eyes. I have to keep Rachel away from him, I'll just make up answers to her interview questions and say that the answers were Blaine's. (Damn I forgot to grab the recorder...Oh well let Blaine keep it because there is no way I'm ever going to see him again.)

* * *

I hope it was okay. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so touched...Thank you guys for your reviews. I had a lot of free time today so I decided to work on this chapter and post it. I know I said I'd post a chapter of Blaine's perspective at the probably end but I was reading the extra stuff at the end of Fifty Shades Freed, the chapter from Christian's perspective meeting Ana and I couldn't resist and had to write this. I agree with the-power-of-love that Kurt should've gone back and slapped Blaine but don't worry he'll show Blaine Anderson what he's messing with. Blaine is taller then Kurt in this fic.

Full summary-Dark Blaine. Kurt goes to interview Mr. Anderson as a favor for his best friend but little did he know that meeting Blaine would change his life forever. Blaine wants a permanent submissive, he wants Kurt to be his. Will Kurt become what Blaine wants him to be in time or will he escape his fate. So it's based off Fifty Shades of Grey except it's going to be different and way darker than the book. If dark Blaine is not your cup of tea or neither is dark themes I'm sorry but you probably don't want to read this fic then. This will only be from Kurt's perspective with a POV from Blaine. Oh and the guy who left Blaine's office before Kurt went in, you will soon know his identity.

This story is dedicated to my best friend Amanda who came up with this fic idea. The dark themes/warnings in this fic will be wrote before each chapter begins so before you read each chapter there will be warnings if any listed before the start of the chapters.

I don't own the Fifty Shades series or lines and actions from the books.

Warnings for the chapter include cussing, mention about rough sex, and threats.

* * *

(Blaine.)

"So...If your done with Sam can I have him?"

I scoffed and turned to look at my best friend before I said, "Sure Wes, have at him. He's very moody just so you know but man his ass is so tight, I fucked him so hard last night that he left my house limping."

"Well after hearing those lovely words I defiantly want Sam now," Wes replied.

"I'll give you his phone number since I'm done with him. I need something more. I don't know what but when I was pushing into Sam all I could think about is I want more."

Wes opened his mouth to comment on my words but my office phone started to ring. Scowling in annoyance I went over to my desk and answered the ringing contraption. "What is it," I snapped.

The line was silent for a moment before my secretary answered, his voice shaky. "Sir, I don't mean to bother you but a Mr. Hummel is here as a replacement for Miss. Rachel Berry."

(What? That Rachel girl has been hounding me for months and annoying me with multiple phone calls and letters begging me for an interview, then she has the nerve to not only come but send someone else in her place.) "Fine. I'll see this Mr. Hummel shortly after I finish up here. And Chandler...The next time I have an appointment with someone and they don't show and send someone in their place don't bother sending them up here unless you want to lose your job." I slammed my phone down and addressed Wes.

"Ugh, you'll have to go soon. I have an appointment with a no show's replacement. I bet I'll be bored during the entire interview but hopefully it will end quickly."

Wes smiled and walked over to pat my shoulder. "Well old friend I wish you luck and I hope you don't suffer to much during this interview. I'll give Sam a call tonight and invite him over when the husband is at work."

If there is anyone who loves sex as much as I do its Wes. Wes is insatiable but with a husband who only puts it out once a week it's no wonder why Wes is cheating on him, I know I'd cheat on my husband if that was the case. I hugged Wes and watched him leave. Just as Wes was out the door Wes started laughing and said, "I'll see you next week Blaine.

I moved close to the door so I could greet this Mr. Hummel and get started on the interview, the sooner it's over, the better. The next thing I knew someone shouted whoa and I caught the person from falling to the floor by pulling the figure into my arms. Ah this must be Mr. Hummel, I wonder if he's always this clumsy. I helped the man up and my I couldn't breathe as I was meet with baby blue eyes staring into mine. I looked at the man before me and a rush of arousal swept through me. Lean fit body, brown hair, shorter than me, adorable facial features, pale skin begging to be brused...Oh yeah, I want him.

"I wish I knew what name to greet you with but I was expecting a woman called Rachel Berry." I told the handsome man.

"I...I'm Rachel's...Rachel is indisposed and so she sent me. I'm Kurt Hummel." (Kurt, what a fitting name.)

"Well Mr. Hummel it is a pleasure to meet you," I purred in a silky voice. I extended a hand out and while he shook my hand I gave him another once over.

Once the handshake was over I gestured Kurt to sit down. Once he was seated I sat in the chair across from him. I watched as Kurt pulled out a piece of paper and a recorder. As he was setting up the recorder I watched his every move and smirked internally when his hands started to shake. Once Kurt was finished setting up the recorder he sat back in my seat and asked me, "Did Rachel tell you what this interview was for?"

(Oh baby why instead of discussing the topic of this interview we discuss the matter of you, me, and my bed. If only you could hear my thoughts.) "She did. Miss Berry said it will appear in the graduation issue of the school newspaper since I will be attending the graduation to confer the degrees during the ceremony."

"That's good. May I start asking you questions Mr. Anderson?" (You most certainly may but I will ask you a question before this interview is over and I swear you better say yes to my proposal.)

"Yes, and please call me Blaine." (But call me master or sir when we are at my house.)

I looked at Kurt's long neck as he gulped before he asked me another question. "You invest in manufacturing. Why?"

(I'll play nice and answer his questions truthfully.) "I like to build things and find out how they tick, to construct and deconstruct. What can I say?"

"It sounds like your heart is talking instead off logic and facts." (Pff...Heart? More like desire.)

I shrugged at his words. "There are some people who would say I don't have a heart." (Wes can testify for that or any of my past subs.)

"Who says that?"

"People who know me well," I smirked.

I watched in amusement as Kurt shook his head and asked me moved on with a different question. "Do you have a philosophy as if so what is it?"

"I don't have one more like a guiding principle I suppose like Carnegie's-'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled. I like to have control of myself and those around me." (I want to control you, hear you beg for release as I keep you on edge. God I can't wait...If only you could hear what I'm thinking.)

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You like to posses things?" (To answer in short, fuck yes.)

"Yes I do."

"You sound like the ultimate consumer," Kurt told me with a raised brow.

"In a way I am." I smiled at Kurt again but was not amused because there were somethings I want but don't have yet.

I held back a laugh when Kurt asked me if I was gay. Oh the poor thing looks mortified, I'll put him out of his misery. "Yes Kurt I am." Seeing Kurt shiver like that makes me imagine what he'll be like once I show him the truest form of pleasure.

"I...I'm sorry I'm just reading the questions off the page." Kurt whispered.

"So you're asking me Rachel's questions and not your own?" I asked him.

"Yes, Rachel's my roommate and she's feeling under the weather today."

I felt my eyes lit up at hearing his words I excitedly said, "I was going to wait after you had asked your questions but they being Rachel's I will simply move her interview of me tomorrow so she can be the one interviewing me. I'll cut to the chase Kurt. I don't want to spend an hour or so answering questions when I want to tell you something. I'm not the man I appear to be to the public. A polite sweet man? Please I only put on an act to disguise what I really am."

Kurt looked confused but he managed to ask me, "what are you then?"

I stared at Kurt with lust filled eyes as I told him, "A man with needs greater than others. I love being in control and having someone bend to my will and call me master. I'm looking for a permanent Sub and I want you to be that sub. I've had various men as my subs but they were boring and offered no fun while just meeting you, I knew you were the one I wanted. Be mine Kurt, I know you've only just met me but I can fill your life with thrills and give you anything you could ever want. Just agree to be my sub and do whatever I ask."

"You must be out of your mind! You're crazy. Here I thought was a charming smart man but I was wrong. You asked me to be your slave, well my answer is no. Fuck you Mr. Anderson, this interview is over." (The fuck it isn't you little bitch.)

I grabbed Kurt's arm in a vice grip before he could reach the door. (Nobody walks away from Blaine Anderson or rejects his offers.) "This is your only warning Kurt. I don't like back talk. Sit your ass back down so we can discuss your duties as my sub."

"I politely decline, you asshole. Now Let go of my arm before I scream." (Oh, I will make you scream alright.)

I let go of Kurt's arm with reluctance but before he opened the door and left I said, "You can run but you can't hide. Mark my words Kurt you will regret rejecting me. I will make you scream but while locked in a room while I'm pounding into you."

"You're disgusting," Kurt spat at me before he ran out of my office.

I will see you again Kurt Hummel and sooner than you may think. I strolled over to my desk and called Chandler. "Hello?"

"Chandler it's me. I need you to get me information on Kurt Hummel."

* * *

Is it okay? Reviews are well appricated.


End file.
